


Ruido y Silencio

by Cydalima



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Gakuen, M/M, Request Meme, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo había una forma de silenciar a Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruido y Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunnmello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/gifts).



> Este drabble forma parte de una serie de drabbles que escribí (y sigo escribiendo) como respuestas a un meme de requests en LiveJournal.

—¿Recuerdas lo del otro día? Estábamos con Kakashi-sensei en la cafetería…

Qué ruido tan molesto.

—… entonces Sakura-chan nos dijo que debíamos hacer el trabajo para Iruka-sensei…

Siempre era lo mismo. Todos los malditos días de todas las malditas semanas.

—… con todos ahí. Me dio tanta vergüenza.

¿Es que no podía callarse un momento?

—Cierto, ¿viste lo que Kiba nos envió por correo? La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir…

Naruto nunca se callaba. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, dejando que Naruto continuara hablando, sin interrumpirle un solo momento. Caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivas casas, después de un agotador día de escuela; llevaban sólo unos cuantos metros, ni siquiera habían hecho diez minutos, y Naruto había parado de hablar en escasas ocasiones, sólo para tomar un poco de aire y continuar.

Al principio Sasuke había respondido un poco, manteniendo una corta conversación con él antes de que Naruto decidiera que era mejor hablar solo que esperar eternamente por una respuesta suya. O tal vez estaba demasiado entretenido hablando sobre cualquier cosa, que no se había dado cuenta del mutismo de Sasuke. La verdad es que eso no le interesaba.

Pasados unos minutos, durante los cuales Naruto no parecía tener intenciones de detener su monólogo, Sasuke realmente estaba cansado. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que el viejo del ramen le dijera a Naruto la última vez que le había visto? Se detuvo en seco y antes de que Naruto pudiera continuar hablando, le tomó por los hombros y lo giró hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios te…?

No le dejó hablar. Silenció sus palabras robándole un beso un poco agresivo que dejó a Naruto ligeramente aturdido antes de poder responderlo. Sasuke lo arrinconó contra la pared de alguna casa y aumentó la intensidad del beso hasta arrancarle un ligero gemido a Naruto antes de separarse.

—Eres demasiado ruidoso y molesto.

—I-Idiota.

Naruto se sonrojó y después desvió la mirada, posándola en algún lugar de la calle; su ceño estaba fruncido pero Sasuke sabía que no estaba enfadado. Y eso fue todo. Ambos continuaron con su camino, sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna. Sasuke sonrió un poco. Finalmente podía continuar con su camino en silencio.


End file.
